


Metal Gear High

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: All the fucking drama, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First time doing an AU this big, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Multi, OOC, Slow Build, Usage of normal names, it's high school folks, mild Eve bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Metal Gear Series. Adam is the new kid in school where his Mother, Joy, has gotten a job as the new counselor. OOC abounds and established and future male/male relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations associated with the Metal Gear Series. It all belongs to Konami and Hideo Kojima.

The first day of school and Adam was exactly on time. He was always on time, perhaps a few minutes early, but he was never late. It was a new high school, a new way of life, new strange subcultures and interconnected rivalries, and incestuous power plays by those who thought high school popularity was the ultimate power high.

It was a pit of despair, anxiety, hormones, pheromones, testosterone, sexual frustration, peer pressure and awkward stages for people forced into small, tightly packed rooms for almost eight hours a day.

Adam wouldn’t walk in those double glass doors with the large carved snake hissing down and threatening those who approached as some wide-eyed innocent fresh from middle school.

“Apparently it’s the school’s mascot for their sports team the Metal Snakes.” Joy said, sipping her coffee.

Adam grunted in response.

They were sitting in her classic white ford mustang, both of them preparing themselves.

“Although the snake might represent a threat to the opposing team’s masculinity. A penis with fangs, or, don’t fuck with me.” Joy said.

“I see you’re just as excited as I am.” 

Joy sighed. “Adam, I know the past few months have been hard…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Joy eyed him carefully then nodded. “Alright. Now, do you want to go in first and I’ll follow? Or should I go in first and then you?”

Adam shifted in his seat, glaring at the threatening snake.

“If you go in first, it should distract enough attention for me to get to my locker and homeroom.” He said.

“Practical.” Joy said. “Alright, I’ll see you after class? Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to walk home?”

“I’ll walk.” Adam sighed. 

Joy eyed him critically.

“As you wish.” She said. She grabbed her purse and her book satchel which contained her laptop and important documents. Before she slid out of her car, she squeezed Adam’s arm.

Adam watched as she walked towards the wide double glass doors, balancing her belongings and her coffee while some of the early students watched her with interest and when she entered the school, they started whispering amongst each other.

Adam took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and stepped out of the car. He shouldered his backpack, pulled on his red scarf and locked the door, heading towards the schools double doors.

The group of whispering students paused when he passed them. He opened the glass doors and entered just as the girls of the group started to whisper about him. He made a bee line for the office, where he saw his mother chatting with the receptionist. 

Joy glanced at him and nodded, leaving the office without a single word and the receptionist, a perky woman in her late thirties smiled, pushing him a printout sheet.

“Your home room is in the music room, leave the office and take the first right and it’s the fifth floor on your left. Your locker combo is here,” she pointed to a three double digit code. “And your schedule is at the bottom. School ID day is in a week, but until then you can download your schedule off the schools website using your mom’s password and ID. And if you’re late for a class, don’t worry. The teachers have been notified and you’re given a week to figure everything out.”

“Thanks,” Adam mumbled, trailing his fingers across the sheet.

“I hope you enjoy Patriots High.” She called as Adam left the office.

He was examining his class list, mentally ticking off the classes. Three different types of advanced maths, geography, the mandatory second language course, and science. He wrinkled his nose. He knew what this was. These courses would leave him drowning in homework and focused to the point of ignoring the world around him. It would keep him occupied and busy and leave no time for getting distracted or…

His heart sank and he felt that grip around his neck tighten.

Adam loosened his scarf, swallowing roughly.

He couldn’t do that here, not now. Not with the rising crowd of murmuring and voices and the increasing noises of more students arriving on the morning buses. 

He followed the instructions, turning at the first right and approaching the music room door when a loud crash of drums came from the other side. He opened the door just in time to see a nerdy, skinny looking teen around Adam’s age with shaggy hair and glasses struggling to stand amongst a collapsed drum set. 

Adam checked the room; there was nobody in the room except for the nerdy kid. There was a circle of chairs in the middle of the room facing one another.

Just then, the kid collapsed again with a yelp, this time behind a collapsed set of music stands and Adam sighed, entering the room. He flung his backpack into one of the corners and went to the nerdy kid, helping him to stand.

“You okay?” Adam asked. 

The nerdy kid was brushing his hoodie, frowning as he pecked at a piece of fabric from the middle of the ironed on image of an anime girl with big pigtails riding a giant two legged tank. He glanced up at Adam, his eyes widening before he pushed up his glasses.

“You-you’re talking to me?” The nerd asked.

“Yeah,” Adam said slowly, starting to scowl.

“O-oh! You must be new! My name is Hal. Hal Emmerich, but my friends call me Otacon. Well, at least my online friends call me Otacon.” Hal said, tilting his head. 

“I’m Adam. I’m, ah, I’m new here.”

“Well, Adam, let me just warn you: you don’t want to be caught talking to me. I’m the school pariah so, ah, if you don’t want your popularity to die a slow and painful death, you’d best keep away.” Hal laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Adam scowled.

“I don’t give a fuck what people think.” 

Hal paused then smiled wearily. 

“You will if the Snakes take an interest in you.” Hal said.

Adam rolled his eyes and left Hal, grabbing his backpack and took one of the chairs.

Snakes. Great, gangs.

Adam pulled out his phone, flicking through to see if there were any new messages.

“Um…” 

Adam glanced up. Hal was standing next to him, looking nervous.

“Spit it out.” Adam sighed.

“Can I sit next to you?” Hal asked.

A simple request.

Adam nodded. 

Hal grinned, practically beaming as he took the seat. “Thanks. Hey, um, if there’s anything you want to know about the school, or any of the students, or teachers, or the clicks and gangs, I’m your person.”

Adam bit his inner cheek. 

‘Be patient. Don’t explode. Some of them are just innocent, Adam. You know that.’ Joy’s voice resonated in his head.

“Thanks.” Adam said.

Hal smiled and leaned back in his own chair and pulled out his phone from his hoodie’s pocket. It too was covered in a picture of an anime character. 

“Ummm…”

“What?”

“Could I add your number?” Hal asked, his voice small.

Adam thought about it for a few moments then shrugged. If Hal got to be too annoying or he got fed up he could just block him. He told Adam his number and as soon as he did that, Adam immediately got a text from Otacon.

Adam wrinkled his nose and he didn’t bother to respond.

They sat in silence as the minutes passed until the door opened and several people poured into the room and Adam’s phone started vibrating like crazy.

‘Look out!’

Adam blinked at his phone, confused, and opened his mouth to ask what Hal meant when two hands gripped his shoulders from behind.

“You must be the new guy.” 

Adam clenched his jaw, and looked up.

Smiling down at him was a blond male wearing aviator glasses and military fatigues.

“Fresh meat,” He purred and Adam felt his lips curling in disgust.

“Back off, Kaz.” A gravelled voice next to him and Kaz let go of Adam’s shoulders, instead ruffling Hal’s hair until Hal sputtered, waving at his hands. 

Adam turned to the voice and a man, no, a teenager met Adam’s. He was starting to sport a serious beard and his hair was messy. Adam could barely grow peach fuzz and here was someone just a month short of an Amish beard. His clothes were rumpled too, like he had slept in them, he smelled faintly of cigar smoke, and he had a torn bandanna wrapped around his forehead, keeping his hair out of his eyes.

But his eyes, he had two brilliant blue eyes.

“John.” He rumbled again.

“Adam.”

John nodded, his eyes taking in Adam’s scarf. He looked like he was about to say something when a blur of giggling blonde landed on his lap.

“John you left me behind this morning!” The giggling blonde said, cupping his jaw and leaning close.

“Sorry, Eve.” John rumbled, his eyes sparkling as Eve smiled coltishly. She was wearing skinny jeans and a sweater maybe one size too small. John wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her as she bounced on his thigh.

“Get a room,” Another gravelled voice, softer, and Adam glanced past the giggling blond to see what had to be John’s twin brother. Wild hair, blue eyes, and in desperate need of a shave. His clothes were a bit less rumpled like he had put some effort into his appearance before giving up. He had a similar bandana except his wasn’t shredded at the ends.

“Aww, baby brother needs to get laid.” Kaz laughed, sitting in the chair next to him. 

“Fuck off Kaz!” John’s twin snapped.

“Dave, be good.” John scolded.

“Yeah, Dave.” Eve mocked.

Dave’s jaw clenched and he opened his mouth when his phone chimed in his pocket. He pulled it out, turning his back to the others as he started to slowly text back.

The bell rang.

Adam looked around the room.

Still no teacher.

Dave was slowly texting, the tip of his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. Kaz was straightening his military fatigues (honestly who wears shit like that to school anyway?), Eve was nuzzling into John’s neck, giggling softly, and John had his head tipped back, smiling. And Hal?

Adam glanced over at Hal. His foot was twitching and he was chewing on his bottom lip. He looked concerned, his thumbs dancing across this phones screen.

Adam frowned as he took in the music room.

Where the hell was the teacher?

The door to the room slowly creaked open and an old, old, incredibly old man slowly entered. He was hunched over, bald, and looked like he was sleeping.

“Morning Students,” The old man mumbled as he crept towards the chair facing their group. 

“Good morning Mr. Ender.” Hal chirped, tucking his phone into his hoodie pocket.

Kaz straightened his back, watching the old man critically. Dave pocketed his phone, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, propping his chin on his hand. John gently eased Eve away from his face, shushing her even as she rubbed her nose against his.

“Morning Hal.” Mr. Ender said, standing at the chair and slowly easing himself into it. He sighed when he finally sat down. He examined the small group and then turned his focus on Adam.

“You must be the new student, Adamska?”

“Adamska?” Eve asked. “What kind of name is Adamska?” She mocked.

“Russian, if I’m not wrong?” Mr. Ender asked. 

Adam nodded.

“Do. You. Speak. English?” Eve asked loudly.

Kaz chuckled.

Adam clenched his hands, ignoring her.

“Now, now, Eve. Be nice.” Mr. Ender chided. “If it hasn’t already been said, let me welcome you to Patriot’s High. Even though we’re a small high school, we hope you feel at home here. I want you to think of this group as a safe group, a group of friends and family so if you have any difficulties you can turn to your fellow students if you need help. Now, why don’t you start off by telling us a little about yourself?”

“Like what?” Adam cleared his throat.

“Oh I don’t know, where were you going to school before you came here?” Mr. Ender said.

Suddenly everybody was staring at Adam.

He could feel that prickling sensation on the back of his neck and he tugged on his red scarf.

“New York. It was a high school for the gifted.” Adam explained quietly.

“Well that explains everything.” Kaz said, shaking his head sadly. “We’ve got another gifted student.”

“It was Arsenal Academy, thank you very much.” Adam snapped.

“You went to Arsenal Academy!” Hal gasped. “That is the top technical school in the country! You have to be amazing to get in there! Why did you leave?”

Adam sat back in his chair and squared his jaw.

He didn’t catch John’s side glance as Mr. Ender coughed then cleared his throat. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy your time here.” He said as the bell rang overhead. “Now if you have any questions, just let me know and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

“Thanks,” Adam said as Dave, John, Eve and Kaz all rose and let the room. He grabbed his backpack and got up as students started filling the room, Hal trailing behind him.

“Hey…”

“What?” Adam asked.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Hal asked.

Adam paused and then he dug out his course schedule. He literally had no idea where he was supposed to go. Hal peered over his shoulder and made a happy sound in his throat. 

“We’re in the same math classes!” 

Adam sighed.

“Lead the way.” He motioned to the increasing tide of students.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Lunch came after the first two math classes and Adam could feel his brain starting to slowly fry. It wasn’t that the courses were hard, they were actually about a semester behind what he had been studying back in New York, but the substitute, Ms. Silverburgh, was just so annoying. She had called Adam up to the white board no more than four times to demonstrate the required steps in solving a problem she should have been able to herself. The fact that she was just a few years older than him, and Hal seemed to be spending more time starring at her ass, also annoyed him. 

Adam was just happy to find the cafeteria and maybe find some food that wasn’t too toxic.

Hal led the way, quietly moving past the growing hoard of starving students and led him into the cafeteria and the line.

French fries, hot dogs, burgers, and some bags of chips. If it wasn’t deep friend, then it wasn’t on the menu.

Adam sighed and paid for a coffee and a small container of French fries. He could tell he would need to start bringing his own lunches.

“Are you going to have anything else?” Hal asked, leading Adam to a table in the corner, away from the crowd that seemed to be gathering in the middle of the cafeteria.

“No,” Adam said. The cafeteria exploded in cheers. “What’s happening over there?” He asked.

“That would be the Snakes having lunch.” Hal hummed, pouring ketchup on his hotdog.

“You mentioned them this morning, who are they?” Adam picked at his fries.

“John and Adam Milton. They’re in our homeroom together. John is the older one, has the ragged bandanna? Dave is his younger brother. They’re the Metal Snakes most prestigious sports players.” Hal said.

Adam frowned. “What sport?”

“CQC. Close quarter combat. Think of it sort of like wrestling and karate. John is an absolute power house; he can drop a guy flat in three seconds and holds the current unbroken record and is first in nationals and last year was the top contender for the international ranking. Dave is about four, maybe five, seconds and is second in the national standing.” Hal explained. 

“I know what it is,” Adam said, distracted as a loud cheer filled the cafeteria followed by chanting of ‘John’. “But why are they cheering?”

Hal paused, and then smiled. “Their appetites are insane. John especially, and well, he’ll eat everything and anything placed in front of him. Dave too, although John usually eats more than Dave.”

“Don’t they eat at home?” Adam asked, finishing off his fries. He didn’t wait to listen to Hal’s response when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Joy.

‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine.’ He responded.

‘Eat more than coffee.’ Joy responded.

Adam’s lips quirked and he pocketed his phone, turning to watch the crowd as Hal quietly ate his hotdog.

“And the guy in military clothing?” Adam asked, catching a glimpse of the slicked back blond hair as he stood on a cheer, encouraging the students to continue to cheer.

“You mean Kaz Miller?” Hal asked. “He knows everything about everyone. He knows the gossip, the black mail, and every dirty trick in the book. He manages the cheer leading squad, which his sister, Eve, is the captain of. If you get in bad with him, I can tell you that your social life will be dead within the week and I’ve known a few people who had to leave the school district because of his actions.” Hal said.

“Has he come after you?” Adam inquired.

Hal hesitated and placed his half-eaten hot dog on his plate. “Um, well, he did, sort of, a long time ago when I transferred here, but my Dad is one of the science teachers here and he failed Kaz so the bullying stopped.” 

“And… what’s her name?” Adam scrunched up his nose.  
   
“Eve? She’s with John since forever and she’s actually beaten up some girls who were interested in John. With Kaz at her back, she’s a deadly force.” Hal whispered.

Adam turned back to the crowd, sipping his coffee slowly as he watched the crowd.

 

~~~

 

At last, the final class of the day and Adam couldn’t be more thrilled. He thought he had seen Kaz in the geography course with Eve but he tried to hide from them.

As he stepped into the second language classroom he was startled to see John and Dave sitting next to each other in the back of the class, the only empty seat next to John.

“Welcome Adam.” The curled tone of his voice and Adam paused, surprised at the teacher who stood in front of the white board. He gestured to the empty seat.

“I am Mr. Furian, please take a seat,” he said in perfect Russian.

Adam’s lips curled.

“Thank you.” He responded, taking the empty seat.

Mr. Furian turned his back to the class, starting to write in Cyrillic on the white board.

Adam dug into his backpack, pulling out his binder when a crumpled piece of paper landed on the floor next to him. Adam glanced at John who nodded at the paper. Frowning, but keeping an eye on Mr. Furian, he picked up the note and uncurled it.

‘I like your scarf.’

Adam scowled, his lips turning down as he hurled the note back at John and proceeded to tune him out for the rest of the class even as John threw a few more notes at Adam’s feet.

Adam did spare John a few glances and noticed him starting to nod off then jerking awake. David next to him was sprawled across his desk, his mouth parted, quietly snoring.

When the bell rang, Adam left the class before the others and escaped the school, breathing in the cool autumn air and letting that calm his thoughts.

He shoulders his backpack and started walking home, following the map app on his phone.

~~~

Adam was checking on the mac and cheese in the oven when he heard the Ford mustang pull up outside. With some hot mitts, he pulled it out of the oven and placed it on an empty spot on the table before closing the oven door with his hip. He turned around and dug out the paper plates and plastic forks from the grocery bag and set the table as he listened to the front door open. They hadn’t managed to unpack much of everything. That would be the weekend goal.

Joy entered the room and she smiled, tiredly, when she saw the mac and cheese.

“That rough, huh?”

Mac and Cheese. It was his favourite ever since he was a kid and…

He hesitated.

“It smells delicious.” Joy said, gripping his shoulder.

Adam tried to smile, really, but it was more of a grimace.

“How was your day?” He asked.

“Oh you know, low budgets, kids with emotional problems, a few gifted students, and a few trouble makers. The usual.” Joy said. “How about you?”

Adam hesitated before he told her about his day, about everything. Dave, Hal, John, Eve, and Kaz.

It was their promise to be honest to each other, especially in light of the circumstances of recent months.

They were sitting at the table now, eating.

“So why do you think he threw that note?” Joy asked.

“I don’t know? Maybe he was bored or something. He kept falling asleep too.” Adam sighed.

“Just take baby steps, alright, Adam?” Joy said after a few moments.

“Yes, Boss.” 

Joy smiled.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you can figure out the reasoning behind John and Dave’s last name.


End file.
